One Last Nght
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have one last night together b4 Saskue leaves town....What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Sakura are not mine they belong to the manga Naruto

A very short one shot between the two characters.....i've kept it in progress because i will add one more chapter but that will be the last one.

Thanks so much for reading :3

* * *

**One Last Night**

Sasuke tilted his head back in pleasure as Sakura sucked his growing member like a lollipop. He groaned and pulled her pink hair violently upwards so the two were face to face. She smirked at him and kissed him fervently while her hip grinned against his inner thigh. He soon shifted his weight and rolled on top of her while letting his hand search underneath her shirt and undoing her bra. His hand rubbed her breasts gently while she sighed with satisfaction. Sitting up straight, Sakura pulled off her and Sasuke's shirt. Closing the distance between them, Sakura kissed Sasuke and rubbed her bare breasts against his chest. "I want you inside me," She whispered as she sucked hard at Sasuke's collarbone.

Sasuke pushed Sakura down and unzipped her jeans as his tongue slipped across her inner thigh. He thrust his way into Sakura while he sucked at bite at her nipples. He grunted while she moaned loudly and moved her hips upward, begging for more. He backed his hips away and thrust forward again harder and in different positions until he found the one spot that made her scream in ecstasy. He panted as she groaned and moaned for more. He felt himself climaxing as an orgasm rippled across both of their skins. He grunted and she screamed with pleasure as he released and shoved himself into Sakura one last time.

He fell on to the bed as they wrapped their arms around each other and listened to their staggering breaths. He held her close as she fell asleep in his arms and knew he was going to miss her the most. A tear fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away not wanting to show any sign of weakness. He stroked her pink hair and kissed her forehead, not wanting to leave town the next morning.

* * *

heehee you guys would freak if you knew how old i was ;)


	2. Dear Sasuke

_Italics_=Sakura letters

_**Bold Italics**_=Saskue letters

---

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's only been two weeks since you left but if feels like a lifetime to me. I can't stop thinking about you. How has it been? Did you find work? I really hope so. I heard you had some friends where you were going, did you visit? If so what are they like? Have they changed any at all? Gosh I sound like I'm integrating you doesn't it. I'm sorry but I want to know everything that's going on. I miss you so much and when you write to me it makes you seem right next to me at least for a little while._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've written. I've been very busy. I've found work and am doing well. I have met up with a few of my friends and they seem the same as ever. It's ok, I like to be integrated.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sasuke**_

_Dear Sasuke_. Sakura couldn't get past two words before tears started to build in her eyes and fall down her cheek only to smudge the ink on the paper. She wiped them away franticly and looked at her fingers to see the brown smudge of her makeup being smeared away. She quickly ran to the bathroom, but instead of looking in the mirror and fixing her makeup, she began to cry more as she looked at the broken soul of a once loved girl. Sasuke failed to write for two months and it had only been a few sentences in sloppy handwriting. Maybe he was just busy, but two months gave him plenty of time to write a decent reply!

Her sobs turned into gags and she found herself in front of the toilet puking the night's dinner. She wiped her mouth and staggered her way into the living room. She sat down shakily at her desk, let out a few more sobs and scrapped the smudged paper in front of her. After letting out a few deep breaths she began a new paper.

_Dear Sasuke_ she clutched onto her stomach to stop from breaking down again. _I'm pregnant, I need help._

_Sakura_

---

Baffle written all over his face, Sasuke stared at the letter. He didn't know how to react to the news. He was going to be a father, Should he be thrilled? Scared? Dispassionate? Disappointed with himself? He rubbed his forehead; it was very unlikely that he would ever return to Sakura to help raise the child, for he had found a new love. "Sasuke," A seductive voice called from the next room.

"Just a sec," He called back.

"Come on Sasuke! I need help with my zipper."

He grabbed two hundred dollars from a stash in his drawer, and wrote very quickly.

**_I'll send money every month_**

**_Sasuke_**

The next letter he got from Sakura only said Thank you He continued to send money every month and he didn't get a reply back for nearly eight months, and when he did it only contained a small picture of a beautiful baby girl with jet black hair and light pink eyes.

---

End! Sorry not that good of an ending and that it took so long but i forgot about it sorry ^_^"


End file.
